Paint The Town Red
by Nedormit
Summary: After the events of The Witching Well, from episode five, Bigby just can't seem to get his fellow Fables to like him. Perhaps making amends of his past would help give him a place to start from. It won't be easy, but, this wolf can handle anything right? Well, better start from the beginning. A visit to Red's place changes everything. BigbyxRed Riding Hood/BigbyxOC LEMON
1. Grandma's Cottage

"It's always so nice to have you over, Woody." with her large floral-patterned smock, Grandma turned off the burners and removed the whistling kettle that was steaming with hot water. Gingerly she poured us all a cup, our teabags already chosen. With Grandma putting away her spices and slices of meat for dinner, Woody, the Woodsman, with quite the blunt smile, nodded as he took a sip of his still steeping tea.

"You're gonna burn your tongue, again!" quickly grabbing for his wrist I stopped him from drinking.

"Oh, right," with hearty laughter he placed the mug down "thanks Lil Red." giving me a genuine smile I sighed.

"You know I like being called Red, not 'Lil Red'. It makes me sound like a baby." rolling my eyes I silently bit into one of Grandma's biscuits she made earlier today.

"Sorry Red, I just still see you as that little girl in her red cape." reminiscing on the past I couldn't help but join him. I don't remember much as kid, but what I remember isn't exactly the most pleasant of memories. It's funny being the only Fable who doesn't really remember their story, all I know is how the Mundies tell it. But what I do remember... That damn wolf. He almost made a meal out of me, with those big teeth and sharp claws. Apparently, from what I've been told, it's nothing personal. No one really seems to like him, which for some reason, sparks a little bit of pity in me.

"I have to agree with Woody here, I can't believe you've grown up so mu-"

A knock on the door. A ring of the doorbell.

There was just suddenly an uneasy feeling in the air. It wasn't hostile, just uncomfortable, the kind of vibe that makes your muscles tense and your breath hitch. I looked to the small brown door, made courtesy of Woody. Woody is the only one who really comes visits anymore, sometimes we get mail, but it's Sunday and mail doesn't come on Sunday.

"Coming." taking charge, given no one else said anything, I stood from my seat and walked over to the door. It's cold handle sent a shock down my arm, but I continued to squeeze and pull.

The cold seeped inside while a bit of snow creeped past the door-frame.

Soft brown eyes, stubble, a hardened look, and hair that slicked back naturally.

_"Grandma?! Grandma?!" I screamed as snot dribbled down my lips. I was frantically crying, my Grandma wasn't in her bed, she wasn't anywhere. Not in the garden, not in the kitchen, not anywhere!_

_Soft thuds against wood followed by the 'clack' of sharp claws._

_The candle blew out._

_It was dark, completely dark. Screaming I fell to my knees as tears fled from my eyes. What was happening?_

_"Grandma!" screeching at the top of my lungs I felt hot breaths on me, shortly followed by the slick feeling of drool crawl down my forehead. _

_Yellow eyes._

_Screaming again I quickly stood and ran down the hall blindly. I was lucky not to bump into anything and actually find the door to outside. I ran for my life, I didn't care if my toes got frostbite from the snow. I didn't care if I froze to death. I didn't care. I needed to get to the woodman's house. _

"Bigby Wolf..." Woody quickly rose from his seat.

Horrified I slammed the door in his face before running upstairs to my room. He couldn't be here, no, he couldn't be. And if he's really here, outside my house att he doorstep, what the Hell does he want?! Why? Why, why, why, why?! Why the fuck does he have to come bother us, why the fuck is he here? Is he stupid, does he remember me? Or am I another meal that slipped away... Fuck, fuck, fuck. Get him away from me, make him leave, someone make him leave!

Downstairs I could hear yelling, mainly coming from Woody. They were definitely hostile toward him which is something I'm totally fine with. I just don't want him near me, I don't want him to look at me, I don't want to see those horrible teeth and eyes.

_Who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf?_


	2. Dear Rabbit

A loud crash and shatter of China.

What's happening? What the Hell is going on downstairs? Fuck, fuck, fuck! Wait, what about Grandma? Is that wolf going to eat her again? Oh God… No, no, no, no, no! Fucking shit, I remember Woody had to cut open that beast's stomach just to get her out of there.

Taking a deep breath I summoned as much courage as I could before jumping from my bed, grabbing my baseball bat by me, before darting out the door and down the stairs. I know he's stronger than the three of us combined, but, I'm not gonna let history repeat itself!

My bare feet nearly slipped on the slick wooden steps of the staircase. Luckily I made it down just fine, but from what I could see, things weren't going well for anyone else.

Shattered plates and water from spilled cups of tea adorned the floor. This practically looked like a crime scene.

"Fuck…" I needed to look away, to go help them.

My fingers trembling I remembered the sight when I was a child.

_A wrinkled hand disembodied from an arm. Blood dried on the cold rock while numb fingers still latched onto a blood-soaked spade. I knew that spade, it was the one my Grandma used for gardening. No… No!_

_Dropping the small basket of food and medicine I followed the droplets of blood that blemished the virgin snow. They led all the way to Grandma's cottage, the smoke from the chimney was swept away by the harsh gusts._

Thrusting the door open I prepared myself for the worst, and unfortunately, I was right to brace myself.

Bigby was pinned down while Woody sat over him trying to force the handle of his axe onto Bigby's throat. However, Bigby was strong enough to resist and push back. Grandma stood there horrified as if debating whether or not she should try to pull Woody back or not.

I couldn't bear the brunt of another Fable's death.

"Stop! Both of you!" dropping my baseball bat I fell over in the snow before getting back up to reach Woody. With as much strength I could muster I grabbed Woody by the shoulders in an attempt to restrain him.

Woody seemed confused by the fact I was trying to save Bigby rather than help him. While a lot of me wanted to see that wolf in as much pain I was in, it was the spark of pity that set aflame the urge to keep him alive. I just can't have another Fable die, and I can only imagine how Snow would feel if he died.

"Woody listen to her!" between grunts and breaths Bigby tried to reason with Woody.

"Red, are you seriously gonna let this guy live?! After what he did to you and your Grandma?!" he sounded so angry, so livid as if Bigby had hurt Woody in some way. But I guess Woody has always been like a big brother to me ever since that one day in the Homelands. Still, I must put my foot down and command Woody to stop.

"Woody, put down the axe." gently reaching for his shoulder I told him to stop.

It took a few seconds before he could calm down and step away from Bigby, who looked grateful to me given I had helped him. As Bigby stood he straitened himself out by correcting his tie and readjusting his shirt. I could see those yellow eyes of him, but, in a single blink they reverted to those dark brown orbs.

"Fuck you, wolf." Woody walked away and sat on the porch behind us. It was clear he was pissed and didn't want to be tested.

"I'm sorry about that, really." Bigby looked to me before lighting a smoke. I couldn't bring myself to make eye contact with him and my face felt crazy warm. Not warm when you get flustered, but warm when you feel nervous or on-the-spot. Fuck, why can't he just leave already.

"You have a lot of nerve coming down here…" grumbling under my breath I shot a quick stare before looking away.

"About that," exhaling a drag he tucked his hand into his pocket "look, I know we don't have the best history but-"

"Get away from my granddaughter you beast!" Grandma screeched at him before hobbling over toward me to take my side.

"Whoa whoa, I'm just talking. No need to get so defensive, the Woodsman was the one who attacked me." waving his hands in the air he submitted to my Grandma not wanting to make her more frightened than she was already.

"If I recall correctly Mr. Bigby Wolf you were the one who attacked us! Now leave, you're not wanted here! Go, get out-" shooing Bigby away I stopped her.

"Grandma, I'm not a little girl anymore, let me handle this!" she turned around to face me. I gave her a reassuring look telling her I was truly alright and was able to handle this.

Reluctantly she looked away before stepping to the side and readjusting her glasses with a shiver. She joined Woody on the porch which he was kind enough to allow her to use the jacket he had been wearing. I know Woody has good intentions but sometimes he's so headstrong it makes people get the wrong idea.

"Look, it's cold and I know when I'm not wanted." shrugging off being scared away by my Grandmother he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I get the feeling whatever you came down here for is important, especially knowing no one here really likes you. Let them calm down and rally," I gestured to Woody and Grandma "I'll swing by your office later." sighing I watched as my breath escape from my chapped lips.

"Yeah… Also, sorry about the plates." sheepishly he replied.

"It's fine, just get out of here before Woody starts to feel nostalgic." in an attempt to lighten the mood joked slightly. He gave a small chuckle in response.

"Alright, I'll see'ya then." letting out one last drag he dropped the cigarette before smushing it into the snow.

Since when did Red, that little visiting her Grandma, grow up so much? He never remembered her much in detail, other for the tell-tale red cloak she wore. But as an adult, seeing her more grown up, it sparked some memory. Her brown eyes looked so much calmer than before and her skin was fair. When she was a child he remembered her having long black hair, but when he saw her today, it was curt short in a bob. It suited her he had to admit.

With a sigh he hopped into a cab before heading back to Fabletown.


	3. Redemption

It had been three hours since he last heard from Red; not that he was counting. It was just part of him constantly felt worried and, for whatever reason, almost panicked. What if she didn't show up? It took a lot of guts on his part to even show up to her house and actually talk. Was all of that for nothing? No, Red seemed like a girl of her word, if she said she was going to show up, she would. However during the meantime he had somehow, really he had no idea how this happened, was looking at her story in the book that contained all records of Fables. She was around five when he tried to kill her, but it had been some time since then. But one thing led to another. As if looking through her story didn't satisfy him enough, he went through her personal file. This was his job though right? To keep the Fables in check. Or at least he constantly reassured himself of that.

Her record was for the most part clean, aside from one incident when she was caught with heavy pain killers that were actually prescribed to her Grandma. Although no charges were pressed when it turned out she was only going to refill the prescription and wasn't on them. Her mug shut was hilarious. She looked absolutely pissed.

Chuckling to himself he closed the folder before plopping down onto his office chair. Between his lips he held a cigarette to help calm his nerves.

Damn it was hot. Apparently, by popular request, the building's temperature had been raised greatly due to residents complaining about how cold it was and how there was no insulation to trap any warmth in. Sighing he cranked the small desk fan in hopes it might cool him down a bit.

While he waited in the white noise of the propellers of the device he zoned out.

_"Snow!" he was running frantically. It was dark and for some reason, there was just something in his gut that told him that Snow was in trouble. After months of the cold shoulder from her he couldn't help but be desperate to help._

_A clearing in this muck of darkness._

_It was light, blindingly light. When his eyes adjusted he was horrified._

_It was Snow, but, she was limp and she was-she was… _

_Her entrails were spread along the ground while there was something clamping down on her neck._

_It was a muzzle which then connected to an all too familiar shape._

_It was him in his half-wolf form._

_Then, the other him, the monster of himself, looked over to him and set down the limp corpse._

_Without hesitation that feral monster lunged toward him._

"Bigby, Bigby!" his body was being heavily shaken around. What the Hell was happening? And what the Hell was that dream about? Disgruntled he slowly woke up and opened his eyes. The first thing he had been greeted by was the concerned face of Red. So she finally showed up.

"Hey I'm awake!" he shouted before she finally ceased tossing him around.

"S-Sorry, you were just, well, changing in your sleep." she walked away before sitting down in the padded chair in front of his desk. Changing in his sleep? Well, now that she mentioned it, he could feel fur revert into skin and stubble.

"Shit…" frustrated he furrowed his brows before mentally waking himself up.

"I just got worried for a second…" removing the hood from her red hoodie, she looked over to him slightly uncomfortable. Her cheeks were red which he assumed was from the cold of walking.

"Sorry, I just had some weird dream," inwardly he slapped himself, this was supposed to be his redemption with Red, not some opportunity to scare her off! "anyways, glad to see you could make it." he stood from his spot and turned around to the portable coffee maker. He needed a boost.

"Want anything? I've got some creamer." with the touch of a button the technology whirred to life as various functions within it filled the empty glass pot with dark liquid.

"Sure, I could use a boost about now." she leaned back before pulling out her phone only to then turn it off. Maybe she was texting her Grandma to ensure her safety.

"So uh," nervously she played with her thumbs "what is it you wanted to chat about?" she was obviously in some discomfort but that was given in his presence, most Fables were.

"Well, I know we don't have the best story," he started before he sat down "but, excuse the corny line, I want to redeem myself." he looked rather serious and she was slightly taken aback.

"I know it sounds stupid but being 'the Big Bad Wolf' here isn't getting me anywhere, and it's no secret most Fables don't like me as it is." subconsciously he lit a cigarette.

She was quiet for a moment as she thought over her response.

"Well, I uh, I mean yeah my Grandma has a bone to pick with you and Woody sure as Hell wouldn't mind gutting you again, but if you really want to change your name, why not talk to Snow?" she would occasionally make eye contact with him and when she did she always seemed the embarrassed.

"Ever since the case with the Crooked Man, Snow has been giving me the cold shoulder. Plus she has her own weight to handle so I didn't think bothering her would be a good thing to do." exhaling a puff of smoke he quickly glanced over to a picture on his desk. It was Snow and himself, as to why he kept it there anymore, he had no idea. While a lot of him still found attraction toward the girl, there was the smallest increment of himself that was tired of chasing something he could never have.

An awkward silence.

"Uh, well-" interrupting her the beep of the coffee machine filled the air. Swiveling around in his chair he turned off the coffee maker before pouring himself and Red a cup. To be polite he took the bowl of small assorted creamers and placed them on his desk for her to use.

"Thanks." she grabbed one and undid the lid before dumping in the white liquid. For some reason he expected her to put in five or something.

"No problem." tossing her a friendly smile he raised the chipped mug to his lips.

"Don't drink it yet!" on impulse she attempted to stop him. He was surprised by this sudden outburst and did not drink.

"Y-You'll burn your tongue." he hadn't even thought of that.

Taking heed of her advice, he placed the cup down and allowed the hot coffee to cool down.

"Thanks for warning me." he looked to the side and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. What was there to talk about now?

"Well, uhm, if we're going to talk about some 'redemption', I think the only way you can change your outward appearance is if you, uhm," how was she going to put this politely "maybe, you know, aren't so violent?" giving an awkward smile as if to excuse herself from being rude she played with a lock of her brown hair. Where had he heard this before? Oh right, Snow, during the Crooked Man's case, always mentioned if he stopped being the 'Big Bad Wolf' it would help things run way more smoothly. But he was used to hearing that sort of thing so he took no offense.

"I've been told that a lot lately." exhaling another puff of smoke he looked to the side and pictured all of the times he could've been forceful and intimidated people into giving him what he wanted. There was that one time with Gren when he could've just pulled the fucker's arm off, not to mention the shenanigans with Beast. This always brought him to an age old question; is it better to be feared or be loved?

"Sorry, it's just, with everything that happened the last couple of months, you've helped Fabletown not in always the most agreeable ways..." she tugged on the white drawstring of her hood.

"Sometimes you can't always do the 'most agreeable' thing. If it were that easy Red, I'd rather do it that way." he looked to the same picture of Snow and himself.


	4. Mundy Problems

_**A/N: Hey guys, I posted a link to some art I drew for Red. It's kinda crappy given I doodled it pretty quickly but I hope you guys still like it! If you read my other fic, 'Schimbare', I'm gonna post my vision of Cosmina/Elyza. Also, I used the program Paint Tool SAI to draw Red if any of you are curious.**_

Driving back to her apartment, Red debated whether or not to go visit Grandma and fill her in with what happened at Bigby's office.

_"Sometimes you can't always do the 'most agreeable' thing. If it were that easy Red, I'd rather do it that way."_

That phrase stuck with her. The position of being a sheriff for Fables can't be easy. Managing those who need glamour and can't afford it, keeping Fables from killing each other and giving themselves away from Mundies. She never realized how much of a burden it must be to Bigby. And having to deal with all the memories everyone has of him makes it ten times harder for anyone to cooperate when he needs them to.

With a small sigh Red pulled out a pack of gum she had kept in her pocket. It was minty and, unfortunately, this was the last piece of gum left over in the cardboard container. Unraveling the foil wrapper at a stop light she tossed the thin slice of gum in her mouth. Instantly her mouth filled with a sweet minty flavor. While waiting she thought it best to call Grandma and ask how is she doing. Lately she had been complaining of some lump near her armpit. Red was no doctor, but she did know that where your armpits are, there are lymph nodes; and having an inflamed lymph node isn't really a great thing because when they get infected, it could possibly mean cancer.

But, there was no way Grandma had contracted some sort of Mundy cancer right? Well, she had heard of Fable's getting sick from Mundy flues... No, now wasn't the time to think about something so unlikely.

Whipping out her phone she quickly thumbed in Grandma's house phone, which she usually answered. After several beeps, and the light turning green, Grandma answered the phone.

"Hello?" she asked from the other line.

"Hey Grandma, just checking in. I'm alright just to let you know." Red tucked the phone between her ear and shoulder in order to keep talking.

"Oh good, I was worried that the wolf did something. And I was just on my way out to see Dr. Swineheart for that damn lump." she could hear Grandma throwing on a jacket before slipping on her purse.

"Well, it's good you're finally going to go see him. I hope it goes well and just turns out to be some bug bite." in the beginning, Grandma had been very reluctant to go see any doctor given she was just that kind of person who believed rest and sleep could cure anything. Unfortunately, things don't always work out like that in this world.

"Yeah, me too honey. Well, I ought to get goin', Woody said he give me a ride." it was a big relief to hear that Woody was driving. Grandma had never really understood how driving worked or why people got into crashes, so consequently, she was never allowed to drive.

"Alrighty, well, call me when it's over. Love you." Red smiled as if her Grandma could see her.

"I love you too sweety, I'll talk to you soon. Buh-bye." and with that the call ended. Red tucked her phone back into her pocket and continued to drive to her apartment.

"Mirror mirror on the wall, I know your able so show me this Fable." tucking his hand in his pocket he inhaled a drag. God he hated the whole rhyme business with this mirror.

A large green head floated to where Bigby's reflection had been. He cast a suspicious glance at the sheriff before continuing.

"Oh which Fable do you wish to see?"

"Show me Red, Little Red Riding Hood." was this really what he was going to do? Why spend his time spying on Red?

The glass faded and then emerged from foggy depths Red pulling into some parking-lot. She stepped out and locked the vehicle with her keys. So she lives in some apartment complex? Well, he assumed so given most people who own houses have their own driveway.

The glass faded away.

"Anyone else?" the large head questioned.

"Show me Snow." he was worried about her for some reason, ever since that dream in his office he had a bad feeling something was going to happen to her.

Again the glass faded and tuned in with Snow at some cafe alone. Rarely did Snow take breaks, usually the only time she gave herself some time off was when she actually had pushed herself too far. It was fairly sad to see her in that kind of state, but there was nothing he could do, Snow constantly pushed him away or she would leave files at his apartment that had been slipped under his door.

He must've really messed up with her to get that kind of reaction.

He always wondered what he did to alienate himself from Snow so much. He brought the Crooked Man to justice for the better, but by doing that, did he really fuck up? He did everything he could've to help and that meant even being the scary wolf everyone is so fearful of. He couldn't help it, he was an animal regardless of what form he took. That much cannot be changed.

Maybe it was time to move onto someone who would actually accept him for being, well, himself. And being himself meant accepting violent outbursts, that he could usually control, or managing when he gets stupidly protective of something...

_"I almost lost you once I don't-"_

_"I'm not your's to lose!" _


	5. Baked With Love

It was nearing Christmas now, and with Grandma in the hospital, Red felt more isolated than ever. If only she had noticed that fucking lump sooner, maybe, just maybe, Grandma could be home for the holidays like always. Dammit, why couldn't she have seen it before?! She punched her pillow. It was too soon to let go of Grandma, it was far too soon.

She played the voice mail again.

"_Hey Red! Just wanted to let you know I left the oven on at the cottage, I was making your favorite; Florentines! Dr. Swinerheart is scheduling surgery for me soon so I don't plan on being home. Don't worry, I'll be back before Christmas for sure! I hope you don't mind baking some sweets while I'm gone, I know how you love to bake with me. Don't worry, we'll have time to do all that soon, I love you Red!_"

It rolled through another message.

"_Hello? Well, this is Dr. Swineheart and I'm sorry to say your grandmother has been placed in critical condition. Currently she's in the hospital, there were complications with the removal of the lymph node and it turns out there were more cancerous sores all over. We didn't want to take any chances, even if she is a Fable. Again, I'm so sorry Ms. Red, I shall be visiting you soon, with or without her._"

Her eyes stung every time she blinked while the back of her skull ached as if there was something constantly pushing on it. She had been crying all last night and since she pulled in to her apartment after visit Bigby. Why did it have to be her Grandma? Why couldn't it have been someone else, a Mundy or something... No, if there was anything her Grandma had taught her was that it isn't right to think less of Mundies.

A ring of her doorbell.

Who the Hell could it be now?

"Go away." she shouted so the person on the opposite of the door could hear. She was in no mood to deal with anyone, all she wanted was to be alone.

"It's Woody!" a muffled voice replied.

With a groan she decided it was for the best to let him in.

"It's unlocked." she rose from her bed and exited her room to greet the lumberjack. He knew about Grandma and how she had been placed in the hospital.

In walked the hulking man in the same attire as always, he looked ashamed for some reason as well as upset. Woody was never one really to display that much emotion, and when he was upset, he'd walk away and deal with it himself. But, if he wants to talk, she wouldn't decline.

"Uh, hey Red," he started awkwardly as he sat down on her couch. She joined him and only looked forward "so I, uh, heard about your Grandma, Hell, everyone at the Trip Trap knows. Jack has a big mouth, so I'm sorry if you wanted to keep it personal." he rubbed the back of his head trying to strike up a larger conversation.

"After I heard what happened, I thought I ought to pay you a visit and give my respects. Also, I kinda wanted to talk to you about something, something that's been on my mind for a while." she raised an eyebrow and they made eye contact. Instantly he took note of her red puffy eyes and runny, swollen nose.

"Yeah sure, go ahead." she shrugged as she looked up and stared at the ceiling.

"Well, back from the Homelands, you know how you were told that I came to your rescue when Bigby was there? The thing is... It's not entirely true and I don't think I can keep living like something I'm not no more, I gotta be straight with ya'." he took a deep breath. What was wrong? Red was now rather curious about what he had to say.

"Go on." she continued to stare off into space as she recovered what she could of her forgotten memories.

"You see, you didn't run over to where I was logging. No, that's a lie but no one knows it. Truth is, and if ya' hate me for it I understand... I was actually walking over to your place, I knew your Grandma was sick and I thought she'd be knocked out so I, uh, I planned to rob you guys." at first she didn't register what she had just been told. Woody robbing them? That was preposterous, no way Woody would do something like that.

She didn't respond. Did it really matter after all of these years, and hundreds of years, how she was saved from the wolf?

"Woody," her expression was dull "I really don't give a shit about that now. I'm sure the only thing Grandma cares about was that you saved me and gutted that wolf to get her out of his stomach." Woody was shocked from this reaction. He expected something more... powerful.

"Really? Cuz' the whole reason I save you two was that I thought you'd give me some reward..." he popped his knuckles.

"Man, after so many Goddamn years I couldn't give less of a shit. I'm just glad you were there regardless of your intentions." sighing she stood from her spot on the couch and walked over to the small kitchen that had come with the apartment. Within it was a small fridge equipped with a freezer and an ice machine. It was better than most other apartments she had seen in Fabletown, the only thing that prohibited this place from being way more than a couple hundred a year was the leaky pipes that had never been fixed. Crane, during the time of his prime, never bothered to pay attention to those outside the Woodlands. Consequently, a lot of fixing had to be done DIY style.

Opening the fridge, that was adorned in magnets to hold up all kinds of recipes and pictures of the Homelands, she reached for a cool beer. She wasn't one to drink often, but she always had booze on hand just in case.

"You want one?" she pulled out a Midas Gold and shook it to get Woody's appeal. He nodded and Red shut the fridge with two cool drinks in hand.

Tossing him the aluminum can of alcohol she quickly opened hers, the crisp sound of carbonation leaving the can was music to her ears during her current state of misery. And hey, misery loves company.

"Thanks." Woody then continued to do the same and open his drink.

"No problem." she replied as they both quietly took sips from their drink. Woody seemed awkward given he had expected a much more sensitive response from his confessions, but, he guessed it was better to have her act in indifferent rather than want to punch him in the face or something.

"So," she started before downing more beer "I was planning, well I should say Grandma and I, were planning to throw a kind of Christmas party if you will. Baking shit and having a good time 'like the good ol' days', as my Grandma put it." Woody was taken slightly surprised by this. Usually Red was a sort of recluse in her room and rarely opened up to anyone in particular.

"Yeah? Well, do you mind if I brought Holly or Gren over? I'm sure they'd like to pay their respects to your Granny. She was a sweet old woman to us all." he swished the drink around in the can before taking another sip.

"Yeah sure, bring who you like, there's gonna be a shit ton of food, the old lady started baking waaay before she even told me. Hell, there might be enough to feed a small town." she joked lightly. The light buzzed feeling was starting to infiltrate her mind the more she imbibed in the booze. This was what she needed after a long few days of moping about.

"Hey, uh Red," Woody sounded concerned "I don't think you should be drinking, 'specialy with what's been on your mind." Woody put down the drink and grabbed Red's hand before she could take another sip. She was surprised, that Woody of all people, would stop her from drinking. But, for whatever reason, she had some part of her smart enough to listen, to stop herself from forming a nasty habit.

"Yeah, you're right." she put the can down onto the small table in front of the couch.

"I know you don't want to become a booze-hound like the rest of us Red, it ain't fun. Hell, just ask Holly or Gren, they'll back me up." Woody patted her back as if to support her given she was fighting the urge to just drink and drink until she was numb.

After some time of talking about Grandma, Woody found it was the right time to leave and do whatever it is he does. Most likely he would head back to the Trip Trap and tell Holly and Gren they were invited to come this Christmas 'party'.


	6. Sugar and Spice

"So Woody, Gren, Holly, Snow if she can, Bufkin, and..." was she sure about this? "Bigby." she clicked her pen before sighing. How was everyone going to react to having Bigby over? Well, she wanted to try and help him out so might as well try to get him to socialize in a relaxed setting.

Exiting his cab he lighted a cigarette before walking into the Woodlands. It had turned out that call he had received about someone breaking in was actually just a drunk father rambling in his own home.

Entering the building he felt exhausted; it had been another week of no sleep and constant complaints from Fables. If it wasn't the leaky ceiling it was a fist fight. Hell, some people had even been skipping their Glamours. He thought that with the Crooked Man gone things would get better, but, it almost appeared things just stood still. Well, it would take people some time to readjust and grow comfortable with Snow's way of doing things.

Taking a couple of steps in the lobby he walked over to the small mailbox and searched for his number. Sure it had been some time since he got any mail but, if he did today it would be better to check than not.

Pulling open the tiny cabinet drawer he looked for a moment before seeing in the very back of the compartment that there indeed was mail for him. It was a singular envelope that had been placed with some care.

Quickly he shoved his hand in and retrieved that letter. The paper was red with black pen that read: "To Mr. Bigby Wolf, from, Red".

Mail from Red? What did she want?

Jamming his finger between the sealed letter's front he quickly tore the paper apart before walking over to the elevator and entering given it had been resting at the lobby. As he went up in floors he couldn't help but read this curious little letter. Unfolding the crisp white paper within his eyes were immediately met with a cute drawing of cookies and mistletoe in water color. It smelled of peppermint and vanilla which quickly clogged his nose obnoxiously.

He left the picture in the envelope before reading the clean handwriting he assumed to belong to Red.

"Dear Bigby, with Christmas around the corner Grandma and I have decided to throw a small Christmas party, we thought you'd like to come and hangout. Gren, Snow, Bufkin, Woody, and Holly will be coming as well. Feel free to bring drinks or food over! There will be alcohol and food to snack on already, also bring another guest with you if you'd like! The party starts at six this Saturday. Sincerely Red and Grandma." a Christmas party? This was the first event he had been invited to since... well, this is the first time he's ever been invited to an event.

Pocketing the letter as the ding of the elevator went off, he exited the machine and walked over to his own apartment. With squeaky steps he hoped that Colin was asleep or would leave him alone. If word of this party reached Colin he'd be constantly bugging Bigby to let him go with him.

Would he go? It could give him a chance to maybe help with how other Fables see him, so, why not go? And from the sound of things, it should be a pretty calm setting, nothing ridiculous, no, that didn't sound like Red at all. He had some strong feeling that Red was more of a keep to herself kind of person, not someone who was particularly extroverted or 'willing' to socialize.

Opening the door to his apartment he was greeted by the familiar stuffy smell of cigarette smoke and low flow AC. Why didn't he ever crack a window before leaving? Oh well, might as well do it now anyways.

"So, you really don't know if she's gonna live?" she turned to the doctor with pitiful eyes.

"I'm sorry, but, her condition is unclear, when we discovered the cancer it was at it's second stage. At this point it's up to her body's capability to fight off the disease. Only time can tell if she will live Ms. Red." standing from his spot on the couch he checked the time before looking to the door.

"I'm sorry Ms. Red but I have another appointment and I must be going. I will do everything I can, magical remedies wise, to help out your Grandma." straightening his jacket he made way for the door leaving Red alone in the room and on the couch. She didn't care much that Swineheart was so apathetic and able to leave so abruptly, what bugged her was that her Grandma could fucking die. So many years with that old lady and now it could come to an end? No way, no, she wouldn't let that happen. No matter the cost she'd have to keep her alive, her body cannot go down the Witching Well...

Laying in her room she stared blankly at the ceiling, her thoughts running wild. But lately, she had been wondering, what would happen if a non-human Fable had kids with a Mundy? What would their kids look like? Halflings? Human? Or just straight up animals? She wasn't exactly sure why she had been thinking about such an odd topic, but, here she was in her bed constantly thumbing over the possibilities.

Standing from her bed she dismissed the thought before walking over to the record player Grandma had given her. On the stack right beside the spot dedicated to the large device she shuffled through a large collection of various vinyls. She was looking for something rather specific, and it was a band Grandma hated; The Clash. She always complained the noise they claimed was music hurt her ears, so, Red never bothered to try and play the tracks withe Grandma in the vicinity.

Finding the right disc she carefully lifted the needle before placing the vinyl down and setting it correctly. Turning the volume up she waited while the various pops and cracks in the early part of the disc to pass. But when the actual music came about, she couldn't help but smirk. Lightly she nodded her head to the beat before drifting off to her own thoughts.

_"Ever since the case with the Crooked Man, Snow has been giving me the cold shoulder. Plus she has her own weight to handle so I didn't think bothering her would be a good thing to do." _

Snow and Bigby in the same room... What if she... She giggled at the thought, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. Hell, maybe she could even help Bigby out in the sense of his love life? It wouldn't hurt to try right? Well, there was always the possibility she could make things worse between them, but, hey! She was always taught to give it her best try.


	7. And Everything Nice

Things never went according to plan for her. If it wasn't the heater breaking, it was the electricity going out while she was in the shower; and tonight she could not have the power remain out while people are over. Grumbling she groped her way around the shower head until she reached the luffa. While showering in this small room while it was pitch black didn't bug her, no, it was the fact she couldn't see that bugged her. She had already shaved and washed her hair, so, all that was left to do was to keep up hygiene. She still needed to brush her teeth and soap up.

Again her hands felt the darkness and came across the bottle of body wash. She was almost out and needed to go to the store soon. Hell, her toothpaste was almost gone too, she was rolling up the tub and even then she had to squeeze just to get the tiniest ounce of fluoride onto the bristles.

After a good few minutes the power flickered back on as her time showering came to an end. With a sigh of relief she stepped out of the shower before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her body. Her wet hair stuck to the frame of her cheeks while he wet skin dribbled water on the floor.

"Thank God the power is back." walking to her room she pulled out her usual red jacket and a pair of jeans with a comfy t-shit. Slipping on the garments she then continued to brush her hair and allow it to dry.

The ring of her doorbell caught her attention and she quickly walked over to her front door to see who it was.

Pulling the black door open she was greeted by a group of older men and women who were decked out in various jackets and warm layers. Their cheeks were rosy from the cold and they all held small pamphlets in their hands. And before she could do anything to keep them from opening their mouths, they all began to sing. It was obnoxious and horribly out of tune, not to mention it almost looked as if they didn't even know each other.

Without a second thought she slammed the door before yelling she wasn't interested in their carols.

Sitting down she rubbed her temples as if to get the horrible tune of the beginning of 'Snow Bells' out her ears.

A knock of her door.

With a growl she reluctantly opened her door already starting to tell these persistent elderly men and women that she really did not care to listen to their aged voices.

"I'm not interested in-!" she stopped immediately as she realized that the single person who stood before her was no other than Bigby.

"Would like to hear about or Lord and Saviour Jesus Christ?" with a smirk Bigby replied to her hasty outburst in an attempt to get him to leave. Her face flushed slightly from embarrassment before she laughed and allowed him inside.

"Bunch of old people came by earlier and tried singing, sounded like a cat dying." shutting the door behind him she sat on the couch and watched him as he sat down as well.

"I was wondering what that heard of Mundies was doing coming down the stairs from your floor." sitting down adjacent from her he leaned back and clearly made himself at home.

"Yeah, it wasn't pretty. Anyways, what brings you here?" fiddling with her zipper she was hesitant to make eye contact.

"Well," he digged in his pocket for a moment before pulling out a red envelope "I got the mail you sent me. I'm just wondering if it's a good idea to have me over. I mean, I'd hate to ruin this for you and start something." brushing his fingers through his brown hair he looked genuinely concerned.

"Uhm, I don't think it'd be a big deal if you came over for this party thing. I mean, I don't think you'd do anything and with everything you did to help Fabletown recently I can't see how people can remain so hostile." twiddling her fingers her eyes occasionally looked up only to return to the ground.

"I appreciate that you think that, but, it's pretty hard to please people here. And, I don't know if I've changed anything for the better." scratching a bit at his stubble he looked to a picture of Red as a little girl playing with some puppy. Her Grandma stood by her in her apron hands on her hips. It gave off a fuzzy feeling and, just for a split moment, he saw himself as that dog; but, it wasn't warm and rosy. The grain turned dark and her face of joy turned to fear as that dog morphed into the Big Bad Wolf.

"Really? Wow, well uhm, I appreciate it. I almost had to pawn off my cape from the old days and Georgie was constantly bugging me about some 'open spot' at the Pudding 'n' Pie. I was kinda in debt..." she rubbed the back of her head and glanced over to where Bigby had been staring.

"So you got involved with him too? Man, he must've had the tightest grip on everyone in this town." discouraged he looked down as he thought about how he didn't get rid of the Crooked Man sooner.

"Yeah, it was shit but it's gone now and now my debt is gone so I actually have some decent savings. And if it's any consolation, I'm really grateful for everything you've done." giving a small smile she looked to the time and realized she ought to get the place ready before everyone comes over.

"I appre-" had Red truly felt grateful instead of fearful to him? Well, it didn't matter if he could show his thanks given he was soon cut off by her.

"Shit, I should get this place decorated..." standing from her spot on the couch she ran over to a hall closet and quickly unhauled all sorts of festive decor. From tinsel to ornaments, her arms were full with several large boxes. It was to the point he couldn't even see her face.

"Do you, uh, want some help?" he questioned as he knit his eyebrows together.

"I got it, and, feel free to stick around or leave. I'm just gonna be unloading decorations." he could hear her from the other room set down the large, plastic boxes. Quickly she came back for even more of the cargo.

Feeling some sense of warmth and the generosity to help a fellow Fable out, he rose from his seat to grab some boxes from the closet and follow Red to a large dining table. The weight wasn't much but he wondered how heavy of a load this was for Red.

"Oh you don't need to help, I've got this-" swiftly walking past him she attempted to carry the last load of boxes only to grunt and struggle to lift the dead load "under control!" he couldn't help but smile at how she valiantly tried to do things on her own and refuse help. So, with quick steps, as Red turned around, he picked up the set of boxes before shooting her a smile as if to say 'just accept my help'.

"Jesus Bigby, how the fuck can you carry that like it's a pillow or something? That's like a full ton to me." jaw slightly dropped she sized him up by studying over his arms and legs as if trying to figure out how someone could so easily manage a task that proved to be difficult for her.

"Red, no offense, but uh, being short and 'petite' kinda makes things a bit heavier for you." crossing his arms with a smile he proceeded to look down at the girl in front of him, and gently, he patted her head before turning back to the set of boxes that needed to be opened.

Surprised and flustered she couldn't help but play over to sweet gesture Bigby used on her.


	8. Love Is Parasitic

If anything, she had finished an hour or so before she had anticipated. With cooking food before the day of the party, she had a large amount of time leftover to place decorations all over the room thoughtfully; and with the help of Bigby, everything flew by in seconds.

"Thanks Bigby!" placing her hands on her hips she turned to the man who had helped her.

"No problem." scratching at his stubble he sat down on the couch and sighed. It had been some time since he had worked quite like this. Usually it was just himself sitting at a desk and filing through paper. It was quite the refreshing feeling to actually get up and do something other than file papers. Another thing he had noticed was the fact, that the entire time of working with Red, he didn't have the slightest urge to go and light a cigarette.

"Is there anything you want? Like water or some food?" Red stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind a glass of water." he admitted.

"Of course." with a small smile she walked over to the kitchen before filling up a glass of water with ice. There seemed to be something different with Red, it was if she had come out of this shell she put up in front of him. He had to admit he liked it in the since she was growing far more comfortable with a man that had attempted to kill her. Wait, that sounded better in his head...

"Here." she handed him the glass and he thanked her before shortly taking a good drink.

"Oh wait, I almost forgot something!" running over to her kitchen again, she pulled out a role of tape and something else he didn't manage to get a glimpse of. And as quickly as she had walked to her kitchen, she just as quickly ran over to her door, pulled out a stool, and taped something to the cieling. What was this girl doing?

"It's mistletoe if you're wondering." she responded as if reading his mind.

"What's with the parasitic plant?" with his head turned he watched her crawl down from the stool and return it to its former place by the door.

"Do you really want to know?" pocketing the roll of tape she raised a brow to Bigby which just piqued his curiosity. Sending her back a look with a questionable expression, she took that as a yes.

"Well," she sat down adjacent to him "I had devised quite the plan yesterday. And yes, it involves kissing under the mistletoe." smirking to him he listened closely still trying to figure out where this was going "So I figured you and Snow ought to kiss in the very least. You guys would be great together! And before you say anything, the main reason I'm doing this is because everyone knows you got eyes for her, so I, uh, took it on my behalf to play matchmaker!" astounded by this ludicrous idea his eyes went wide for a moment.

Him, kissing Snow? That just seemed absurd, there's no way Snow would agree to that, even if it were under the conditions of mistletoe. He appreciated Red's efforts, but, he'd have to tell her that the likelihood of that plan working was very slim.

"I don't think that's going to work, Snow is going to have to be professional. She'll be modest and say no." he explained. Damn he wanted to go take a smoke now.

"Really? I thought she liked you, it seemed kinda obvious of you ask me." tilting her head he noted the fact she looked disappointed.

"Well, we're adults Red. If we were interested in a relationship, I'd think it would be better off between us." shrugging he thumbed around in his pocket in search of a lighter. It was kind of disappointing to feel the urge to go have a light after he had been so confident that he didn't need it.

"Yeah, alright, I'll take it down." nodding in agreement with Bigby she set up her stool and removed the small cluster she had taped to the ceiling. He watched her as she reached for the plant, and the stool wobbled, but she came down before the unstable piece of furniture could topple over with Red on it.

"Hm, I was excited to see you guys finally get together too." she mumbled to herself with a small smile. While he didn't quite understand why Red would be happy about something like that, he took her consolation of trying as an act to become compatriots.


End file.
